<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sei l’amore che sto cercando by clairemonchelepausini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330095">Sei l’amore che sto cercando</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini'>clairemonchelepausini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amore - Freeform, Angst, F/M, FUOCO, Family, Fire, Future, Futuro, Love, Past, Presente, Stellaride, bacio, caserma, caserma 51, famiglia, kiss, passato, place, pompieri, present, romantic, spoiler - Freeform, vigili del fuoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella e Kelly erano due persone che si buttavano in un incendio senza pensarci due volte, ma quando dovevano mettere in gioco il loro cuore si ritraevano.<br/>Erano due opposti che combaciavano alla perfezione: litigavano per poi sorridersi e facevano la guerra per poi fare l’amore.<br/>Stella e Kelly erano sempre alla ricerca costante dell’amore, finivano per scontrarsi con il passato a cui a stento sopravvivevano, dovevano imparare il rapporto di coppia, come sentirsi amati e come amare, eppure nonostante le difficoltà sapevano sempre che il posto che l’uno cercava era nelle braccia dell’altro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Non hai bisogno di me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><span><span><span><strong>NOTE</strong><br/>★<strong> Iniziativa:</strong> Questa storia partecipa all'evento </span></span><span><span>Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19</span></span><span><span>a cura di We are out for prompt</span><br/><span>★ </span><strong>Prompt/Traccia :</strong></span><span><span>«La differenza tra te e gli altri è che tu non hai mai avuto bisogno di me. Mi volevi  basta» di CHARA H. KENNEDY</span></span></span><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>«Non andartene» chiese Kelly allungando il braccio per stringere la sua mano con la propria.<br/>«Ne riparleremo, ma non oggi» chiese quasi con supplica Stella, era davvero stanca e sapeva che una conversazione in quel momento… non era una buona idea.<br/>«Ho sbagliato, non sono un santo, questo lo sai e…», ma non riuscì a finire che Stella si voltò e con gli occhi in fiamme rispose.<br/>«La differenza tra te e gli altri è che tu non hai mai avuto bisogno di me. Mi volevi  e basta» affermò adirata passandosi una mano nervosamente tra i capelli.<br/>«E’ molto più di questo» replicò quasi urlando Kelly mentre la guardava allontanarsi.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Spazio d'autrice:<br/>Buongiorno amici,<br/>sono felicissima perchè per la prima volta sono approdata in questo fandom con una delle mie OTP, non nascondo di essere un pò agitata per il riscontro di chi li ama come me o per chi semplicemente segue la serie, ma sono ottimista.<br/>Ho notato purtroppo che, EFP non ha aggiunto tutti i personaggi di Chicago, spero di riuscire a farlo fare, ma nel frattempo basta leggere la trama che è molto chiaro chi sono i protagonisti, sì, proprio loro Stella e Kelly.<br/>Beh, questo evento mi ha portato a scrivere su di loro, qualcosa che avevo sempre pensato a fare ma non avevo mai trovato tempo e ora... eccomi qui.<br/>Grazie a tutti coloro che avranno la voglia e il piacere di farmi sapere cosa ne pensano ;)<br/>Alla prossima,<br/>Claire</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nothing compares to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><span><span><span><strong>NOTE</strong><br/>★<strong> Iniziativa:</strong> Questa storia partecipa all'evento  Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt<br/>★ <strong>Prompt/Traccia :</strong>  Stella/Kelly - “It’s been seven hours and fifteen days, since you took your love away” (Nothing compares to u, Sinead O’Connor) - Stella si è trasferita da Hermann e Kelly si sveglia nella notte in preda a un picco di solitudine di Chara H. Kennedy</span></span></span><br/> <br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>But nothing</em>
          <br/>
          <em>I said nothing can take away these blues</em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <br/> <br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span><span>Kelly era appena rientrato a casa dopo una giornata passata all’OFI, non riusciva ancora a crederci che era ritornato a quella vita. Buttò la giacca sul divano, si tolse gli stivali e con passi silenziosi e veloci raggiunse il bagno, intento a farsi una doccia.<br/>Stella si era svegliata non appena sentì il portone dell’ingresso richiudersi e dei passi avanzare verso di lei, ma era troppo stanca per alzarsi.<br/>«Sei tornato» esclamò stropicciando gli occhi e girandosi verso la figura che si muoveva quasi furtiva.<br/>«Scusa se ho fatto tardi, non volevo svegliarti» ammise lui, avvicinandosi a letto e baciandola sulle labbra, lasciando il telefono sul comodino e infilandosi sotto la doccia.<br/>Stella raccolse i capelli in un chignon disordinato, si stiracchiò e rimase sdraiata sul letto aspettando che Kelly la raggiungesse. Si stava quasi per addormentare quando il suo telefono prese a squillare destandola dal suo sonno, si sporse verso il suo lato, allungò una mano e prese il telefono.<br/>Non avrebbe voluto farlo e non ci pensò nemmeno con cattiveria, ma si gelò il sangue quando sul display comparve il nome del tenente Seager.<br/>Stava per metterlo via, non lesse nemmeno il messaggio in questione, ma quando a quello ne susseguirono, altri non ci vide più e si mise a scorgere tutte le loro conversazioni.<br/>«Ehi Stella sei ancora sveglia?» gli domandò lui appena uscito dal bagno con un asciugamano avvolto intorno al corpo e i capelli ancora bagnati.<br/>La sua espressione parlava da sé, perché quando la vide in ginocchio sul letto, con il suo telefono tra le mani e lo sguardo furente e ferito capì.<br/>«Non è come pensi» scelta di parole dannatamente sbagliate perché si sa… una donna a quell’affermazione penserà tutto il contrario.<br/>«Non volevo leggere i messaggi, non l’avrei fatto ma lei ha continuato a scriverti ed io…» si scusò lei, ma i suoi occhi stavano dicendo altro.<br/>«Lo sai, l’ho aiutata per risolvere il caso collegato alla nostra ultima chiamata» affermò Kelly, avvicinandosi appena e cautamente.<br/>«Kelly, non mi è mai interessato se una donna ti scrivesse, purché fossero donne che non provano niente per te, che non ti guardano con gli stessi occhi con cui ti guardo io o… che vorrebbero essere me e averti tutto per sè, ma lei… ».<br/>«Lei non lo fa. Non è come dici tu»<br/>«Tu non te ne accorgi vero? Proprio non riesci a vedere e soprattutto a capire» disse lei infastidita, senza timore che quella conversazione sarebbe finita per distruggerli, ancora una volta.<br/>Stella si alzò dal letto, si mise addosso la giacca e mentre con il cuore ferito iniziò a preparare il suo borsone.<br/>«Stai davvero buttando tutto all’aria?» domandò Kelly con gli occhi stupiti, le mani in avanti indicando loro.<br/>«L’hai già fatto tu» ribadì lei, forse era stata dura, ma era una donna e conosceva Kelly. Era cambiato, ma i vizi non tendono mai a scomparire del tutto, gli sarebbe bastato qualche moina e lui sarebbe ricorso allo stesso errore di sempre.<br/>«Come? Maledizione come?» urlò furioso, passando le mani tra i capelli per poi supplicarla con gli occhi.<br/>«Prendiamoci del tempo per riflettere, ma soprattutto tu Kelly. Guarda in faccia la realtà e dimmi che lei non ti piace neanche un po’, che non ti attrae il modo in cui parla o il fatto che riuscite a capirvi e che… entrambi avete quell’adrenalina che vi scorre nel sangue che a dispetto di tutto seguirete sempre ciecamente» e dette quelle parole mise il borsone sulla spalla, si girò senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere e se ne andò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.</span></span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>
          <span> <br/>It's been seven hours and fifteen days<br/>Since you took your love away</span>
        </em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span><span>Ma era davvero passato tanto tempo?<br/>Kelly si svegliò e la prima cosa che fece fu allungare la amano dall’altra parte del letto, ma come tutte le mattine lo trovò freddo, gelato e senza di lei. La sua vita era finita quando quella sera aveva varcato la porta di casa, non riusciva a spiegarselo.<br/>Dall’altra parte Stella non viveva meglio, era ritornata a casa di Hermann un luogo in cui aveva passato alcuni dei momenti più belli, gli stessi che adesso, in quell’istante le facevano mancare l’aria e le toglievano la forza di andare avanti.<br/>Entrambi, distrutti per qualcosa che non era avvenuta, si alzarono come degli autonomi, sì infilarono sotto le docce, indossarono il sorriso finto, le emozioni che non li avrebbero traditi e si avviarono al loro lavoro.<br/>Nulla era cambiato, almeno apparentemente perché dentro di loro qualcosa si era spezzata.<br/>Fu il primo tra tutti a lasciare la caserma quel giorno quando finì il turno, spaventato che sarebbe stato fermato o che Casey avrebbe capito.<br/>La sua mente sembra sua nemica perché non passava notte in cui non lo riportava avanti e indietro nel tempo e gli proponeva alcuni dei suoi momenti più felici, dove il minimo comune denominatore era proprio lei: Stella. Quella notte… quella notte non fu diversa.<br/> <br/><em>«Stai davvero buttando all’aria tutto?» domandò Kelly con gli occhi stupiti, le mani in avanti indicando loro.</em><br/><em>«L’hai già fatto tu» ripeté lei, forse era stata dura, ma era una donna e conosceva Kelly. Era cambiato, ma i vizi non tendono mai a scomparire del tutto,</em> <em>gli sarebbe bastato qualche moina e lui sarebbe ricorso allo stesso errore di sempre.</em><br/> <br/>E come se si sentisse chiamato, anche il suo corpo reagì, iniziò ad agitarsi, scostò le coperte e lottò con il lenzuolo, mentre le sue mani si stringevano in pugni chiusi. Si destreggiò ancora, sembrò rasserenarsi quando quello stesso sogno ritornò.<br/> <br/><em>«Prendiamoci del tempo per riflettere, ma soprattutto tu Kelly. Guarda in faccia la realtà e dimmi che lei non ti piace neanche un po’, che non ti attrae il modo in cui parla o il fatto che riuscite a capirvi e che… entrambi avete quell’adrenalina che vi scorre nel sangue che a dispetto di tutto seguirete sempre ciecamente» e dette quelle parole mise il borsone sulla spalla, si girò senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere e se ne andò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.</em><br/> <br/> Si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore, con il fiato corto, i nervi a fior di pelle e i muscoli infiammati per la forte contrazione.<br/>Si mise seduto, appoggiò le spalle alla spalliera del letto, passò una mano tra i capelli e guardò la parte del letto vuota.<br/>Aveva davvero rovinato tutto.<br/> I suoi occhi spenti indicavano che si era arreso, che l’aveva lasciata andare, aveva perso l’unica cosa importante e vera della sua vita.<br/>Poi, quasi per magia, destino o fato attraverso la finestra aperta vide un bagliore, una luce entrare e illuminare la parte di Stella e allora capì.<br/> </span></span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><em>It's been so lonely without you here</em><br/><em>Like a bird without a song</em><br/> </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Quel mattino uscì di casa ancor prima che il sole sorgeva, doveva raggiungerla prima di andare a lavoro, non poteva farlo là.<br/>Guidò come se ne dipendesse della sua vita, spense la macchina e con passi veloci raggiunse il suo appartamento.<br/>Stava per bussare quando la porta all’improvviso si aprì e mostrò una Stella con il viso distrutto, gli occhi gonfi e uno sguardo assente apparire. Le bastò alzare lo sguardo per vedere quelle stesse emozioni passare sul volto di Kelly, non erano dopotutto così diversi.<br/>«Ci ho pensato per ben 16 giorni con oggi, mi sono arrovellato il cervello per riuscire a rispondere alle tue domande quando avevo le risposte davanti a me. Lei potrà anche avere tutte le qualità che hai detto tu, ma c’è una cosa che non potrà mai avere. Non è Stella Kidd» e non le lasciò nemmeno il tempo di rispondere.<br/> Si avventò sulle sue labbra, la circondò con le braccia, fece aderire i loro corpi e la baciò con dolcezza e urgenza, con amore e passione ricongiungendosi con lei.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>'Cause nothing compares</em>
          <br/>
          <em>Nothing compares to you</em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <br/> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>